


Wishes

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Build-A-Bear, Cute, Felix tries his best, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Wishes, trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a way too long time Chan and Woojin finally get to meet up again, even thought it is only for a week. But you can always wish for more, right?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 28





	Wishes

Chan looked at the watch and the board with all the info about all the flights.  
Woojin's plane should've landed 15 minutes ago, but he still didn't see him anywhere and it made him way more nervous than it should. It's not the first time for his boyfriend to come to Australia, yet every time Chan ends up being a nervous wreck if anything is even delayed the slightest.

"You shouldn't frown like that, or you'll get wringles way sooner" a voice said in front of him, making him jump as he was just checking his phone if Woojin texted him anything.  
"Oh thank God you're finally here" Chan whined out, pulling the other in a tight hug.  
"Sorry, I got into the border control" he explained, before taking Chan's hand and leading him out of the crowded area.  
"I missed you" Chan said, looking the other in the eye, caressing his cheek with his hand.  
"I missed you too" the other replied, leaning forward and giving him a short peck on the lips.

"Let's get home, you must be tired" Chan then stated, dragging the taller out of the building and to his car. He put Woojin's suitcase in the trunk and sat down in his car.  
The drive didn't take too long, but it was long enough for Woojin to fall asleep pretty instantly, so Chan gently woke him up when they arrived at Chan's house.  
"Wanna sleep" Woojin murmured, making Chan laugh.  
"You can sleep when you're in bed" he told him and got out to just pull him from the passenger seat and bring him inside, he could get his stuff later anyway.

In the bedroom he tucked his boyfriend under the blanket and shut all the blinds and turned off the light so he could sleep in peace, deciding he would wake him up when he cooked something for dinner.

It was about an hour later when Chan finally got something decent to eat all finished, when he went to his bedroom and opened up the door, only to see Woojin snuggled up to one of his pillows, which was way too cute for Chan to handle.  
The younger sat down at the edge of the bed, observing the other for a while before running his hand through his hair. "Wake up, Woojinnie, I made food" Chan quietly said, looking for a reaction on the other's face.  
"I also planned out a trip for tomorrow" he then continued, knowing that Woojin was always in for trips. And in fact, it did work as Woojin slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room until he locked eyes with Chan.  
"Did you sleep well?", the Australian asked.  
"Way better, knowing that you are here" Woojin cheesily said, but it still brought a smile to Chan's face.  
"Come on then, food is ready" the latter said, standing up and holding out a hand for Woojin.

Together they went to the kitchen and sat down at the table filled with food.  
"Sorry I didn't make a lot of korean food, but I'm not used to cooking it, only buying" Chan laughed, a bit ashamed, scratching his neck.  
"It's fine, it's not like I can't survive without korean stuff, yours is perfectly fine" he said with an encouraging smile.  
They ate up quite fast and then decided to watch a movie or something before going to bed as they would have a long day the day after.

Laying in bed, Woojin in his arms, somehow gave Chan security and also hope, that in the future he could fall asleep like this every night, but right now he just enjoyed drowning himself with the feeling of having his love right next to him with nothing to fear.

The next morning came early as Chan's alarm went off that he forgot to turn off. Luckily Woojin slept through it and didn't have to wake up at 4:45am like Chan would usually does to get ready for work.  
Chan turned the alarm off and decided to sleep for a few more hours. He had a lot planned but if time got tight he could just leave out one thing or another, there were only a few things that he really wanted to do.  
The next time he woke up was at about 9am when he felt Woojin shuffling next to him.  
"Good morning" he said with his hoarse morning voice which always managed a shiver to run down Woojin's spine.  
"Mornin'" Woojin replied, cheerful as always. "Should I go make breakfast?", he then asked but Chan quickly shook his head.  
"We'll get something on the way, now come here" he asked and Woojin of course did as he wanted, laying his head down on the other's chest, his arms wrapping around his torso.  
"So, what is planned today?", Woojin asked, looking up to Chan.  
"First we'll go fetch some food, then I'll take you to the outback. After we get back from there I'll treat you lunch and we'll go to the mall for as long as we want and we'll end the day with watching the sunset at the beach" Chan told him, leaving out any big details.  
"Sounds great" Woojin smiled before leaning toward the other giving him a soft kiss.  
"Then let's get ready" he laughed, literally jumping out of the bed and to Chan's closet, making the younger wonder why his boyfriend even brought a suitcase if he's just going to be wearing his clothes all the time.  
He got himself some clothes that were suitable for all of their activities and then took Woojin by the hand, leading the way.  
He decided that they would go get breakfast without the car as it was near enough to just walk there and that also gave them more time to talk with each other.

The day went by smoothly, they went hiking in the woods and then got some KFC as they considered themselves as too dirty and sweaty to go to an actual restaurant.  
On the way to the mall Woojin told Chan all the gossip about all the people in Korea, his friends, family, co-workers, just everyone. And Chan also told him what was going on in his workspace.

"Chan, can we go there? Pleaaaase?", Woojin all of a sudden begged, tugging at Chan's sleeve like a little kid. The latter looked on the direction the older was pointing and quickly saw the 'Build-A-Bear' shop across from them.  
Chan smiled at his boyfriend "whatever you want" he said before letting Woojin drag him to the store.  
Other's would say they are too old to go into stores like that, but being honest, none of them cared they just did what made them happy.  
Woojin looked around in the store, looking at all the different animals available while Chan just followed him smiling.  
"G'day mates, how can I help you?", a familiar deep voice asked behind Chan, making the latter to turn around.  
"Felix? Since when so you work here?", he asked in surprise.  
"Oh I only started last week as a minijob, uni doesn't pay itself after all" he say shrugging. "Brought your boyfriend?", he then asked with a grin after seeing Woojin further in the shop.  
"Yeah, he wanted to get one" Chan laughed.  
"Well, tell me when he, or you as well, found something you like, I'll be right by your side" Felix then told him. Chan nodded and went back to Woojin who was currently standing in front of the koalas.  
"I want one of those, they remind me of you" Woojin grinned when Chan hugged him from behind, placing his head on the other's shoulder.  
"Then I should get one representing you as well" Chan laughed as he turned around to call Felix.  
"Ay, do you have some extra fluffy bears?", he asked when he saw that he had the younger attention.  
"You bet" Felix said and stood up from his place behind the cash register and went over to them.  
"The bears are right over there. Anything else?", Felix asked, trying his best in korean as he knew that Woojin wasn't good in English either.  
"That one" Woojin said in english, which was as broken as Felix's korean, making Chan laugh at the scene.  
"Just talk in english, I can translate after all" he told Felix who then nodded.  
"Then follow me to the stuffing machine" he said and lead the direction.  
They both got their animals as stuffed as they wanted to when Felix both gave them a cotton star.  
"Think about a wish you really want to become reality and give the star a kiss, then your bear and koala will watch over the wish until it comes true" Felix explained and Chan quickly translated for Woojin before both of them concentrated on their wishes, which were pretty much the same, but they couldn't tell anyone, otherwise it wouldn't become true, right?  
Felix then got out two papers, titled 'birth certificate' and asked them to fill them out so he can then sign it officially.  
They both filled in the data about the other which made Felix smile like a little kid when he took the papers to sign them off.  
"Here you are, have fun with them" Felix lastly said before the couple left the shop again.

After they brought everything they bought in the mall to the car they made their way to the beach as it wasn't too far away.  
The sat down in the sand, watching the waves and the sun, laying in each other's arms and just enjoying the moment while it lasted.  
Soon the sun was completely gone and the two males got up, brushing all the sand off, even though they probably both needed a shower anyway, and made their way back to Chan's house.  
Woojin was the first to take a shower while Chan sorted everything they bought into the right places. And after he showered as well they were once again laying in bed together, talking about everything and nothing until they fell asleep.

Like that the whole week passed like it was only made out of a few hours and Chan and Woojin were standing at the terminal gate for their goodbyes.  
"Next time, I'll be the one to visit you" Chan promised, taking up their interwinded fingers and kissing Woojin on the back of the hand. "And this time we won't have to wait as long, I promise" he continued, actual tears building up in his eyes thinking about saying goodbye to Woojin after only such a short period of time.  
"Me too" Woojin agreed, pulling Chan into a hug.  
"I love you so much" Chan mumbled into Woojin's chest.  
"I love you too" Woojin replied and planted a kiss on Chan's forehead before a voice said over speaker that the terminal was now opening.  
"I'll call you when I'm home, okay?", Woojin said with a smile.  
"I'll wait for it" Chan sad, giving one last kiss to Woojin before the latter had to go.

About a week after Woojin came back to Korea he got a call from a way too excited Chan.  
"Oh my God, it's 8am what do you want?", Woojin asked, turning around in bed so he was now staring at the ceiling  
"I got a promotion, from work" Chan started, already stumbling over his own words due to being too excited. "And they gave me the opportunity to change workplace, the options being New Zealand, Japan and South Korea!" he exclaimed, pretty much screaming into Woojin's ear. "I'll have to go back every now and then but..." he wanted to continue but Woojin interrupted him.  
"Do you know when you'll come?", he asked, already knowing what the other chose.  
"Next Tuesday" Chan said, all giggly and Woojin could swear hearing him jumping around the bedroom.  
"I'll take my day off then you land here, just tell me when your flight will be here" Woojin told him, now also all excited to already see him again and finally for longer than only one week.

_Seems like the wish actually became reality_


End file.
